


Coffee Shop Pen Pals

by Rakkimiruku



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Jihyun Week 2020, Not Canon Compliant, Quick Burn, RFA, Rika (Mystic Messenger) is Dead, Short & Sweet, Short Chapters, Texting, mentions of suicide & cheating (Rika), penpals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakkimiruku/pseuds/Rakkimiruku
Summary: For once, Jihyun was glad he got caught in the rain with no umbrella.(Or the one where he goes to a random coffee shop and becomes pen-pals with Yu.)
Relationships: V | Kim Jihyun & Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun & Reader, V | Kim Jihyun/Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun/Original Female Character(s), V | Kim Jihyun/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> For day two of [Jihyun Week 2020](https://mysme-events.tumblr.com/post/626752672562872320/jihyun-week-2020)  
> Prompt: Sept 3 - Café / Letters

That morning there were no reports of rain, only that it would be a cloudy day with a bit of a bite to the wind. Which would normally be a perfect day to wander the streets of Seoul and take photographs of the people that lived there. A paticutely hard gust of wind had Jihyun Kim looking up from the viewfinder of his camera and up to the clouds. Rain would be there any minute, and he hadn’t bothered to bring a protective sleeve for his camera. It would be best not to let another camera go to waste because he was too stubborn to go inside.    
  
Jihyun shoved his camera into his bag as quickly as he could, a crack of lighting flashing off in the distance, warning him of the oncoming storm that he knew he wouldn’t be able to avoid. With his bag slung over his back, Jihyun moved through the small crowds of people that took up the sidewalks, dodging them the best that he could when their emerging umbrellas seemed to be aiming directly for his forehead.    
  
There weren’t many places for him to hide when the first few drops of rain hit, people already packed the stores around him or took cover under the awnings of the buildings. It wasn’t until his hair was soaked and his socks were becoming damp that he found a place to take cover, a small cafe hidden down an alleyway with no one else inside.    
  
For once, Jihyun was glad he got caught in the rain with no umbrella.    
  
The cafe was only a few hundred square feet but large enough to have a few tables and seats lined up against the large front glass windows. It was the kind of place he would never take Jumin, almost hipster-esk in it’s design, being that it was similar to that of a homely cottage. He picked a table near the back, out of the way of any other potential guests, and let his camera bag drop carefully into one of the leather seats at his table. Then, he removed his wet jacket to lay over the back of the chair. The leather of the chairs seemed well worn, but he did hope that the water wouldn’t cause any more damage.    
  
An employee at the front watched him as he approached, smiling as Jihyun looked over the menu. The beginning of fall was here, which meant that there were plenty of Jihyun’s guilty pleasures listed over the menu. Pumpkin spice, in all possible varieties.    
  
“A pumpkin spice latte, please,” his card was out and swiped quickly, paying for his order and looking forward to it. Was there any better time to have a coffee? The storm became stronger outdoors, the rain flooding the small alley before flowing out and into the main roads. He would sip his coffee and watch the rain as it moved past him, something he rarely got to enjoy due to his contant work and travels.    
  
While he waited at the counter, he looked over the different variety of snacks that were available for purchase. Jumin would probably scold him if he dared to order a piece of pumpkin pie that sat in the baked goods window. It would be unhealthy, something a commoner would do, but surely there would be no actual harm in it.    
  
At the end of the counter was a small basket, one that usually holds more supplies for a customer. Such as napkins, silverware, straws, and so on. But this one was different, it was filled with envelopes; none of which were addressed or stamped. There was a note hanging on the front of the basket, a dark orange slip of paper with a message handwritten in black.    
  
‘Cafe Penpals - please take one!’   
  
“Excuse me,” Jihyun asked to the worker’s turned back, taking his attention away from the latte. “How does this work?”    
  
“You take one of the letters and reply to your new penpals,” They said and reached for one of the envelopes before flipping it over to show it’s backside where a person’s name was listed. “You’ll write back to them, and we’ll put your reply into this other basket where they’ll check to see if they got a reply.”    
  
“Oh, how interesting. Thank you,” Jihyun nodded to the cafe worker and let him get back to finishing his coffee. Cafe Penpals, that was unique, and Jihyun found himself liking the idea,    
  
A few minutes later, Jihyun sat at his table, his coffee letting off steam and his guilty pleasure pumpkin pie waiting with a dollop of fresh cream atop it. He tapped his fingers along the thick wood of his table, debating with himself if he should indulge in something so silly.    
  
An envelope sat beneath his coffee plate, the name on the flap simply listed as, ‘Yu.’    
  
If he started this pen pal relationship, it meant that he needed to keep coming back to this cafe. He couldn’t avoid his new obligation to reply to this person whose name he picked at random. The idea sounded… refreshing. He had been working for so long, never taking time for himself after everything that happened. He was in desperate need of a break. Maybe this was the excuse he was looking for.    
  
He lifted his coffee cup to his lips, taking a sip of the creamy and relaxing coffee. It was a perfect blend between coffee and pumpkin, a harmony of cream and sweetness.    
  
Well, he would certainly need to come back sometime for more of this pumpkin spice treat. So, why not begin a new friendship?    
  
With a quick bite of his pie, also delicious, he opened his letter from Yu.    
  
  
  
_ Hello, Penpal :) _ _   
_ _   
_ _ My name is Yu. I moved to Seoul a few weeks ago for work, which has been going really well! It can be lonely some days.. Making friends has been more difficult than I thought it would be. So, this little arrangement happened at the perfect time! _ _   
_ _ I’ve been coming to this cafe almost daily, mostly in the morning before I head off to work. I was worried I wouldn’t be able to get my usual pumpkin drinks outside of America, so I’m very happy I came across this cafe one day. It... feels like home :) _ _   
_ _ When I first walked inside I thought I was back in Seattle, and that I would be served by a man with a silly mustache and suspenders.  _ _   
_ _ Penpal, please tell me everything about yourself. I’m looking forward to getting to know you :)! _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Sincerely,  _ _   
_ _ Yu  _ _   
_   
  
  
Jihyun’s pie was finished and his coffee needed a refill, but the only thing on his mind was replying to the American that was looking for friends. If things went well.. He could introduce her to Jaehee; though Yu seems much more laid back than her. With the supplied paper and envelope, Jihyun began scribbling his reply, he hoped his handwriting would be legible enough for her.    
  
  
_ Dear, Yu  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Welcome to Seoul! I hope everything is well with you and that work is still going well.  _ _   
_ _ My name is Jihyun and I’ve actually just come into this cafe for the very first time. There is a storm outside, preventing me from getting home without getting soaked, but it’s still beautiful out there. A happy little accident was going out today without my umbrella, for now I’ve met you and I’ve had a delicious coffee and slice of pie.  _ _   
_ _ What work do you do here in Seoul? How are you liking the city? Are you looking forward to winter break? Though I suppose that is months away.. But I always look forward to the snow.  _ _   
_ _ I’m a photographer myself, some of my works have been published while others are sold at auction. It’s a busier line of work than I expected, but the payoff has been very rewarding.  _ _   
_ _ I hope you have a lovely day, and that perhaps work isn’t too difficult.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Hope to see your reply soon,  _ _   
_ _ Jihyun _   
  
  
Jihyun signed his name on the back of the envelope, and at the worker’s request, he wrote Yu’s name on the front in large letters.    
  
Tomorrow, Jihyun told himself, he would return to the cafe tomorrow no matter what.    



	2. Day Two

Jumin was not too pleased to hear that Jihyun wouldn’t be traveling to Paris with him for work. And while Jihyun had planned to take photographs of the city, a place of love that he’d been to many times before, he chose to stay back. It wasn’t even entirely the penpal arrangement, the last time Jihyun went to Paris he was happy, and he wasn’t prepared to relive those memories.    
  
Not yet.    
  
The cafe had a few customers this time, mainly students that paid more attention to their laptops than him as he entered the shop. He waited at the register as the same employee as before worked on an order that we placed before he got there. Jihyun eyed the other end of the counter, trying to see if he already had a reply from his penpal.    
  
“Ah, just a moment please!” The employee barked over the shoulder, to which Jihyun simply nodded and assured them he was fine with waiting. He’s been told before that his mannerism tended to make him come off as cold and uncaring, especially as of late. He wished he could change that, but wasn’t sure how he could..    
  
Jihyun placed his order once the employee was free, whose name was Shin, and waited near the penpal basket while it was being prepared. The returning penpal basket had a few envelopes, and Jihyun was a little nervous to sift through them just to search for his own name. It almost felt like he was demanding a reply from Yu. Similar to how he felt in the past, when he was staring down at his phone, seeing his message marked read, and yet still have no reply from-    
  
-Shin placed the coffee and pie down onto the counter, and thanked Jihyun for returning. This slice of pie seemed larger than the last time, perhaps he didn’t come off as cold as Yoosung claimed he did.    
  
Before he went to the back table again, Jihyun flipped through the envelopes and was ecstatic to see his own name pop up among them.    
  
_ Jihyun :)!  _   
  
The little draw smiley face brought a smile to his own lips as he took the envelope from the pile and tucked it under his name.    
  
No one paid him any mind as he sat at his table, nibbling on his pie and sipping his coffee as he read his new letter.    
  
  
_ Dear, Jihyun _ _   
_ _   
_ _ It’s so nice to meet you! Thank you for replying to my letter :)  _ _   
_ _ I hope that you were able to make it home safely! That storm was a monster… I made the mistake of going to the convenience store across the street just before it hit. Luckily I was able to buy an umbrella LOL. For reference, if you look out the window and to the left, there’s a small 7-11 there that you could have run to :P.  _ _   
_   
  
Jihyun looked up from the letter so that he could tilt his head forward to get a better view outside the shop. And yep, there it was. They must have just missed each other. That night he got soaked trying to call for a cab, and ended up taking the train home instead. His camera survived but his bag needed to be cleaned so that it wouldn’t get moldy.    
  
  
_ You totally got the pumpkin pie, didn’t you? Admit it, you’re a basic bitch, aren’t you?  _   
  
  
Jihyun snorted and took a bite of his pie. Did that make him a ‘ _ basic bitch _ ’? Maybe. But it was worth it.    
  
  
_ I started teaching English! I know, I know,, how very typical American of me. It was just one of the easiest ways to find work in the country and I was really excited to start a new adventure.  _ _   
_ _ I love it here so far, it has a lot of similarities to my city but it’s more freeing. The air even feels cleaner. Plus, you guys put cheese and mayo on like everything??? The first time I got a breakfast sandwich at Paris Baguette I thought I was in heaven.  _ _   
_ _ I’ve been so busy… THAT ALL I’VE BEEN ABLE TO THINK ABOUT IS WINTER BREAK!  _ _   
_ _ We normally get less days in America, like a week if we’re lucky, so I’m really looking forward to a month and a half off of work! _ _   
_ _ A photographer?! And you’re good enough to sell your photos too?? You’ll have to show me some of your pictures sometime :) What kind of things do you like to take photos of?  _ _   
_ _ Hopefully you can take a break soon! Please don’t overwork yourself.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Talk to you soon!  _ _   
_ _ Yu  _   
  
  
Jihyun folded the letter up and put it into his camera bag, he told himself he would get a box to keep all of them in if this friendship continued for a long time. With his bag open, Jihyun took his camera out and aimed it at his table.    
  
There was only one more bite of pie left along with maybe one large gulp of coffee, but the warm colors on white dishware made for a peaceful photo. It wasn’t something that would win him any awards, but it was the kind of photo that he hoped would reveal a little of himself to Yu. He rearranged the dishes under the hanging light above him, casting a shadow behind them and giving the photo a slightly dramatic but romantic effect as he took the shot. He would have to consider offering his services to the cafe while he was there. But for now, he would head over to the convenience store to have the picture printed and included with his reply.    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://rakkimiruku.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/rakkimiruku)


	3. Day Three (Morning - Yu POV)

The cafe was almost always slammed in the morning, which meant that Yu was sure to arrive at least fifteen minutes early to make sure she could get her order and rush off to the school so she wouldn’t be late. On some days she would be lazy, and choose to get a canned coffee from the convenience store instead, but now that she had a new pen pal she would be careful to make sure she had plenty of time to grab his reply.    
  
“Pumpkin latte?” Sue, her usual server, asked as soon as Yu approached the register.    
  
“Yes, please,” Yu was ecstatic that her order was remembered so quickly, though she wasn’t sure what she was going to do with herself once the pumpkin was taken off the menu. Curse the winter flavors, mint the chocolate with her coffee? No thanks.    
  
Yu paid and made her way to the end of the counter, thankfully no other customers were crowding the area and she was able to get to the reply basket without having to use her piss poor Korean and beg people to move aside. She tilted her head at the large brown bubble wrap envelope that took up most of the basket, and was even more confused when she saw her name listed on it. Jihyun used an shipping envelope for his reply… maybe the cafe was out of the regular sized ones?    
  
With her to go cup in hand and the envelope shoved into her work bag, she made her way to the trains.    
  
The commute wasn’t too bad, if she left early enough in the morning the train was only mildly packed vs turning herself into a sardien for the day.    
  
The school had a few students lounging around, hanging out before they were forced to go inside and go to class. Yu always took advantage of the time she had to herself before she had to begin teaching, usually playing some kind of dating sim on her phone to help her improve her pitiful Korean. But today she would be reading her reply from Jihyun.    
  
She ripped open the envelope, pulling out the carefully folded letter along with a photograph. How cute, he actually included a photo already. She flipped the glossy sheet over, shocked at the quality of the image before her. In the past, when someone mentioned to Yu that they were a photographer, it usually meant they had an Iphone and pretended to be a food critic on Yelp.    
  
But what Jihyun gave her was… unbelievably good. She didn’t remember the lighting in the cafe being that.. Romantic. It was like this photo gave her a glismp into Jihyun’s life, the way he was able to frame a photo with perfection and tell a story with ease. A single bite of a bite and a little bite of coffee left to be devoured. She loved the idea of him reading her letter and deciding to take a picture just for her.    
  
  
In the bottom right hand of the picture was some small writing that matched Jihyun’s handwriting.    
  
_ I guess I am a ‘basic bitch’ :)  _ _   
_ _ ~Jihyun  _ _   
_   
  
Yu giggled at the words and carefully tucked the photo back into the envelope. She would have to buy a frame during her lunch break.    
  
  
_ Good morning (?) Yu,  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ I must have just missed you at the convenience store, what are the odds? A shame I missed you. As you can see in my letter, I went over there to print out the photo from the cafe. I thought it would be a little sentimental to share a photograph of where we first met… be it over a letter haha.  _ _   
_ _ Teaching is a very difficult job, I assure you I don’t judge you in the least for it. And if that’s the way you needed to use to come to my country, then so be it. We’re lucky to have another amazing American here to teach our youth :)  _

_ I know I needed a better English teacher growing up, maybe you can reteach me.  _ _   
_ _ Hahahaha, come for the teaching position, stay for the cheese and mayo? I’ve only been to America once, and I do happen to remember cheese being on everything ;)  _ _   
_ _ Although it was much more savory than ours.. We’ll have to go for fondue sometime? Maybe during your winter break. Or even sooner if the temperature continues to drop like it has been..  _   
  
  
Yu peeked her head up over her letter, gazing out to a few students that walked into the classroom to take their seats. Would they see the rosy tint to her cheeks? Jihyun was practically asking her out already, and oh boy was she weak for a man that offered to give her cheese as a meal. She didn’t even know what he looked like but she could picture herself sitting across from his form, opening her mouth wide while he eased a piece of fondue into her mouth. It might be too soon for that!    
  
  
_ I promise I won't over work myself :) I actually decided to take a much needed break starting today (technically yesterday for you.) I was meant to go to Paris with a friend of mine, but chose to stay back and enjoy a much needed stay-cation.  _

_ Do you have any favorite memories during autumn?  _

_ For me, I like to think back to when I was a kid and went apple picking with my friend and his family. We would always go in early September, just before my birthday, and make a whole weekend out of it. His father owned a vineyard in the area, so we would stay at his home there and then go to an orchard nearby for the apples. Fresh crisp apples never taste as good as they do during early Autumn.  _

_ Ah. I should probably leave the cafe now, Shin is looking at me like I'm crazy. (I HAVE been working on this letter for far too long.)  _

_ Have a wonderful day,  _

_ Jihyun _

  
  


It was official, Jihyun was adorable. Yu was so happy she started doing the little penpal thing. At first she didn't think it would go anywhere, but she's having a lot of fun chatting with her new friend. 

She wanted to read more stories from him, he had a fun way with words and she could feel herself reminiscing along with his words as she read along. It was a shame that he had to pass on the Paris trip, but, secretly; she was thankful for it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://rakkimiruku.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/rakkimiruku)


	4. Day Three (Evening)

  
_ Good evening (?) Jihyun the pumpkin,  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ How’s my favorite basic bitch doing? Are you sipping your pumpkin latte and wondering what other delicious pumpkin treats you can get your hands on? I know I am!  _ _   
_ _ Jihyun, that photograph was beautiful. I’m not sure how you managed to capture such a wonderful image with something as basic as coffee and pie. You’ll be happy to know that soon it will be proudly hanging in my kitchen :) It will now always be there to remind me of the best time of the year. Autumn with you.  _   
  
  
Jihyun coughed into his coffee, the spice going up his nose in the process. Ouch. He was just a little surprised by Yu. The best time of the year, he could understand that. But with him? He thought  _ he _ was being forward in his last letter, hinting at getting fondue together, but now Yu was in the lead with boldness.    
  
He liked it.    
  
  
_ Teaching isn’t too hard! I think I’m really starting to get the hang of it, and the students seem to really like me. It’s different, that’s for sure. I never saw myself teaching, but now that I’ve started.. Well, I think I’d like to keep moving forward with it! (And yes, I’m staying for the cheese and the mayo.)  _

_ And I’d love to teach you! Maybe over coffee? (Or fondue!) Let me know when you're free :)  _ _   
_ _ I’m sorry that you’re missing out on the Paris trip! But if it was all work then it was worth it to take it off!  _ _   
_ _ What will you do with your time off? Take more photos? Let me see if you do :)!  _ _   
_ _ As for Autumn memories… it’s so hard to pick just one!  _ _   
_ _ There was one year, for trick or treating on Halloween, my neighbor let me borrow his mask that he used for working at a haunted house. This thing was truly gnarly, it was a werewolves head, but super high quality, felt like real fur and the teeth attached to the mouth were actually sharp. I thought it was so damn cool as a kid. I wish I still had pictures from back then.  _ _   
_ _ Other little kids ran away from me screaming, it was such a rush of power LOL! Now that I’m older… I could afford one on my own.. Maybe I should wear it to the school on Halloween!  _ _   
_ _ LOL remind me why I’m a teacher again??  _ _   
_ _ I would love to go apple picking though! That sounds like such a nice memory. Do you know of any orchards nearby?  _ _   
_ _ I’ve got to start teaching my class, so we’ll have to continue this tomorrow. (Get it?)  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Until next time!  _ _   
_ _ Yu  _   
  
  
Jihyun was already taking out his pen and paper to reply. Taking time off was the best decision he ever made, and he was looking forward to chatting back and forth with Yu as much as he could during that time.    
  
He thought that he should eventually give her his cellphone number, but he will wait until they have real plans to meet up. Was it too soon to meet your penpal after only three days? Yu seemed like she wouldn’t mind though, since she said they could meet whenever he was free. He would test the waters and see what she was open to.    
  
Jihyun tapped his pen on the corner of his page, unsure of how he should approach meeting Yu.    
  
“I’ll just let the words take over for me,” He mumbled to himself before he began to write.    
  
_   
_ _ Dear Yu,  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ The latte and pie are both finished, I’m wondering how many slices of pie I’ll end up eating whenever I read your letters. Does this letter smell like pie? Hahaha.  _ _   
_ _ I’m very happy to hear that the photograph found itself a home in your kitchen. It’s an honor for it to hang there, and I’m glad that it makes you think of me as well.  _ _   
_ _ I don’t have too many plans with the time off, spend time with some friends, and maybe get some much needed shopping done. My current jacket has a hole in the sleeve that can’t be mended.  _ _   
_ _ But I’m sure I’ll squeeze in some time to take photos. :P _ _   
_ _ Halloween sounds so fun in the US! I’ve never been trick or treating, if you do ever come across some old photos I would love to see them.  _ _   
_ _ It would be fun to go to an orchard again and take some photos there…  _ _   
_ _ Are you free this weekend? Maybe we could go to the countryside and pick some together? And.. if we stay out too late, we could go to my friend’s vineyard to stay overnight.  _ _   
_ _ I know this is.. A bit forward. We could also meet before then, or maybe you could bring a friend along if you’re uncomfortable. I’ll leave my number at the bottom of this letter, just text me and let me know what you think :)  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Wishing you a peaceful day,  _ _   
_ _ Pumpkin _ _   
_ _ 0XX-XXXX-XXXX _   
  
  
Hopefully that… didn’t come off as  _ too _ creepy. Jihyun has never been known to be smooth with women, tending to scare them off by his eagerness. And his last love.. He tried not to think about it. Jihyun tucked the envelope into the reply basket before heading home for the night. Would things be different over text? Would she even  _ want _ to text him? It was too late to turn back now, his words were already waiting for her to read in the morning. He sent a quick prayer to whoever would listen and called a cab.    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://rakkimiruku.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/rakkimiruku)


	5. Day Four (Morning)

Jihyun stretched out in his bed, slowly easing the blankets away from his face and letting the morning sun shine directly onto him. The best part of giving yourself time off was the ability to sleep in as long as you wanted. Jihyun rolled onto his side to check the time, it was already past eleven am and he didn’t have a care in the world. With a happy hum he reached for his phone, checking to see if Jumin replied to him from last night.    
  
“Oh.”    
  
There was a new text from an unknown number, sent a couple of hours ago when he was still in a deep sleep. He knew it was Yu, no one else would have access to his phone number. At least no one that didn’t already have it. Jihyun ignored the other texts he had, for now, so that he could read how Yu reacted to his suggestion.    
  
  
[Unknown number]   
Good morning, pumpkin :)!    
This is Yu!

I hope you’re still sleeping and enjoying your time off.    
As for meeting up this weekend..    
Well.. as long as you’re okay with me texting a friend of mine and giving her updates, along with giving her your phone number and the address of the vineyard, then.. I think it’ll be okay!    
AND, you have to be okay with taking me home if I decide to.    
Okay?    
  
  
He was perfectly fine with all of this. Jihyun would take whatever precautions it would take to make Yu comfortable enough to travel with him. Hell of a first date, he hoped he didn’t end up flaunting his wealth too much. At least it wasn’t his estate and it was Jumin’s instead.    
  
“Ah,” Jihyun backed out of Yu’s message to send a text to Jumin instead. He never did ask permission to even use his Vineyard..    
  
  
[Jumin]    
Paris has been an unfortanture trip thus far.    
You should be grateful for being able to take the time off.    
At this point it seems it wasn’t even worth the flight.    
I may be returning home sooner than expected.    
  
[Jihyun]    
I’m sorry to hear that.    
It might be best to forget your losses and come back home.    
I’m sure Elizabeth misses you too.    
Jumin, sorry to change the subject.    
Can I use your vineyard this weekend?    
  
[Jumin]    
Good morning, V.    
I’m at the airport now, so I’ll be home soon.    
The vineyard is free, so you’re welcome to it.    
I thought you stopped drinking though.    
Are you alright?    
  
[Jihyun]    
Thank you! Hope you have a safe flight home!    
And.. I wanted to go apple picking with a friend.    
  
[Jumin]    
A friend?    
Who else do you know besides the RFA members?    
  
  
Jihyun was worried Jumin would get curious, it was better to just come out with it than to skirt around the issue. Jumin shouldn’t react too negatively to the idea. And.. he didn’t need to be keeping secrets again.    
  
  
[Jihyun]    
I met her recently…    
  
[Jumin]    
Her?    
Is this a date, Jihyun?    
  
[Jihyun]    
Kind of…?   
I’m not sure what we are yet.    
  
[Jumin]   
… Are you sure you’re ready for this?    
After.. Everything?    
  
[Jihyun]   
It’s been over four years since Rika passed… and I think I’m ready to… try falling in love again.    
  
[Jumin]   
I’m happy to hear it.    
Please, take all the time you need in the vineyard.    
  
[Jihyun]   
Thank you, Jumin.    
  
  
It went even better than he expected. Jihyun knew that his friends just wanted him to be happy again, and… for the first time, even Jihyun felt like he was ready to be happy again. He opened his text to Yu and sent over a quick reply.    
  
  
[Jihyun]   
Hey, Yu!    
Your friend can meet me before we head to the vineyard as well if you’d like.    
Here is the address to the vineyard, and the owner is Jumin Han.    
Please let me know if you need any other information.    
I’m really looking forward to meeting you :)    
  
  
Her reply was almost instant.    
  
  
[Yu]    
Me too!    
It’s only a couple days away but I’m already super excited for it!    
Plus, it’ll be my first time traveling outside of the city :o!    
I don’t think you’ll need to meet my friend.. But I will be taking a picture of you.. If that’s okay.    
  
  
Jihyun chuckled to himself and finally pushed himself to get out of bed for the day. No doubt his housekeeper was annoyed with him for being home lately and staying in the sheets for so long that she couldn’t continue to clean. It wasn’t that he needed a housekeeper, exactly, it was just for when he got hit with a round of darkness that he found his place becoming a disgusting mess with no end in sight. Ara was a godsend to come to his condo and clean everyday.    
  
  
[Jihyun]   
The drive is beautiful too, getting out of the city will be so nice :)    
Of course you can take a picture of me, I want you to feel safe with me, Yu.    
  
[Yu]    
I think you’re supposed to say something about the photographer refusing to have his photo taken :P    
  
[Jihyun]    
Ah, right.    
Excuse me? How dare you?    
I will be the one taking all the photos here.    
  
[Yu]    
Deal.    
So long as you let me drink a coffee in your car. 

I’m not a morning person.    
I need my caffeine.    
  
[Jihyun]   
If I don’t drink it all first.    
  
[Yu]    
Jihyun!!!    
I will leave work right now and go to the cafe, just to demand they never serve you another latte.    
  
[Jihyun]   
:(    
Please don’t.    
  
[Yu]    
Fineeeeee.    
But you’ll have to bring an entire pumpkin pie with us.    
  
[Jihyun]   
Hmm.. You know there will be apple pie, right?   
  
[Yu]   
Mhm    
  
[Jihyun]    
And maybe apple cider donuts?    
  
[Yu]   
Your point being?    
  
[Jihyun]   
Alright, I’ll bring an ENTIRE pumpkin pie.    
  
[Yu]   
You’re the best <3   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://rakkimiruku.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/rakkimiruku)


	6. Day Six (Morning)

Jihyun was leaning on the hood of his car, phone in hand as he shot off a few texts to the RFA. Jumin went ahead and filled them in on his weekend plans, the little gossip that he was. Jihyun smiled as he read through the messages, all of them encouraging him to have a good time.   
  
Even Yoosung..   
  
Jihyun felt a little tug at his heart, blinking a few times to avoid any more dust getting into his eyes. Because that’s what it was, dust. Not the fact that his cousin in law was encouraging him to move on, especially after everything that happened with Rika.   
  
  
[Yoosung]  
?!?!?!   
You met someone?!   
OH, V!!!!!   
I’M SO EXCITED   
  
[Jumin]   
I was surprised as well.   
  
[707]  
HA!   
WELL   
YEAH!!   
V was determined to be forever alone lolololol   
  
[Yoosung]  
LOL!   
  
[Jihyun]   
:l   
Can you blame me?   
  
[707]  
No no noo nononononnono  
Don’t even start   
It’s been 4 years   
  
[Yoosung]  
Has it really been 4 years?!   
It’s time  
  
[707]  
I’m shocked Yoosung is okay with this  
Mr.Everything is V’s fault   
  
[Yoosung]  
Stop;;;;;;;;;  
I didn’t know the full story!   
  
[Jumin]   
It still doesn’t justify the way you behaved then.   
  
[Yoosung]   
I know :(   
I’m sorry, V  
  
[Jihyun]  
There’s nothing to apologize for.   
  
[Yoosung]  
If I’d know the things Rika was doing…   
  
[707]  
RIGHT?!   
  
[Jumin]  
Let’s not chat about it now.   
Enjoy your date, V.   
  
[Jihyun]  
Not sure it’s a date…  
But thank you :)   
I’ll let you all know as soon as we get to the orchard.   
  
  
Jihyun closed out of the app after that, not willing to continue the topic like he knew Yoosung and Luciel were bound to do. He only went into the chat in the first place to try and help with his nervousness as he waited for Yu. They texted throughout the week, making plans for where they would meet for their weekend getaway. Early Saturday morning, they would head out before most people were even awake to avoid any traffic, then they should get to the orchard in time for a late brunch.   
  
In the back seat of his car sat an entire pumpkin pie, one that cost him a small fortune since he was so used to playing by the slice. Then, beside him on the hood of the car were two coffees, both of them giant and filling the air around him with the irresistible smell of pumpkin spice.   
  
Jihyun perked his head up at the sound of heels clicking on brick, the sound echoing down the small alleyway where he waited; each step making his heart beat faster with excitement. Jihyun couldn’t remember the last time he was so giddy to drive for hours on end, but with Yu beside him he was sure he would have fun.   
  
His fingers drummed over the hood of his car as a woman made her way down the alley, her steps quickly approaching him. At first, he wasn’t sure this was Yu, since she said nothing as she came closer. But the overnight bag hanging at her hip confirmed it for him. Who else would willingly wake up that early in the morning and lug a heavy bag with them as well?   
  
She was.. Beautiful. Gorgeous, far beyond perfection; and Jihyun was thanking every available god for helping him to meet his own personal angel. She was dressed in warm clothes, a thick wool shirt and a baggy sweater to go along with it. Jihyun wanted to dig into his overnight bag and take his camera out to take a photo of her, she was just too adorable not to.   
  
Jihyun tilted his head at her as she waltzed past his car and went further down the alley.   
  
_What?_  
  
He twisted around to watch her make her way past their favorite coffee shop and then pause, the woman looking around in confusion. Jihyun was about to call out to her, ask if she was indeed the woman he was waiting for, even though he was positive she was. But then she pulled out her phone. A few seconds later he received a text.   
  
  
[Yu]  
Where are you?  
  
  
Jihyun couldn’t help it, he snorted at her text, drawing her attention over to his car. “Yu?” He asked with a laugh and gave her a small wave, not even bothering to hide how amusing this was to him.   
  
“Eh?!” She squawked and walked over to where Jihyun stood, looking him up and down with a hanging jaw. “Jihyun?!”   
  
“Ah, yes?”   
  
“You didn’t tell me you were good looking!” She barked out, her hands flying up to cover her mouth as her brain caught up with her words. “I- forget I just said that.”   
  
Jihyun chuckled, as far as the first meeting went.. He was overjoyed. Surely your date thinking you were attractive was a good sign. “Coffee?” He asked and reached to one of the cups offering it over to Yu with a soft smile.   
  
“Yes, _please_ ,” She groaned and took the cup happily, sipping on the hot beverage with a sigh.   
  
“And there’s a pie in the back seat,” Jihyun grabbed his own cup, swallowing down the caffeine like a glutton, he would desperately need it to drive them for the next few hours.   
  
“Hm, you’re a saint.”   
  
“Shall we take the picture and then be on our way?”   
  
Yu nodded, “Thanks for reminding me.” She handed her coffee to Jihyun so that she could retrieve her phone from her bag, tapping through it quickly to open the camera. “Here,” She held it up in front of her, using the front facing camera. “Let’s take it together.”   
  
Jihyun wasn’t about to miss a chance to get in close to Yu so soon. He placed the coffees back on the hood of his car, then swiped the phone out of Yu’s hand, earning himself a huff at the effort.   
  
He placed his arm over Yu’s shoulder, pulling her as close to him as she would allow. With the phone held high above them he took the picture. Yu was smiling up at Jihyun, blush evident on her cheeks as he zoomed in on the picture. She was too cute. His own smile was wide, but his gaze was focused on looking at Yu though the phone screen when he took the picture. Technically, it wasn’t a good photo, but since it was the very first one he took with Yu… that made it flawless.   
  
Yu giggled and hopped up to take the phone from Jihyun’s hands before he could try to take the photo from more angles. “That’s good enough,” She teased.   
  
“Could you send it to me too?” He asked and went back to drinking his coffee, hoping to finish it before they got on the road. Not that it would be hard to achieve.   
  
“Sure!”   
  
Jihyun fished his phone out of his pocket and saved the photo as soon as he received it. Without a second thought, he made the image the background for his home screen.   
  
“Ready to go?” Jihyun asked and walked to the passenger side of the car, opening the door for Yu.   
  
Yu nodded, her excitement leaking through when she almost spilled her coffee all over herself as he ran to meet Jihyun at the door. She slid into the seat, relaxing immediately, and giggling to herself as Jihyun bent into the car to buckle her in.   
  
Jihyun ran around to his side, jumping into the car and looking over to Yu as she tossed her bag into the back with his own. Yu looked right back at him, her smile stealing his heart with no effort at all.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean, knowing each other 6 days and going on a weekend trip would be totally normal for the RFA guys… right?! I’m gonna pretend it is. 
> 
> [Tumblr](https://rakkimiruku.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/rakkimiruku)


	7. Day Six (Still Morning - Yu POV)

[Yu]   
WHAT   
THE   
FUCK   
?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

*Image attachment*   
SHAR!   
LOOK HOW HOT HE IS?!   
  
[Shar]   
HOLY HELL!!!   
IS HE A MODEL?!   
I knew I should have signed up for that penpal shit!   
  
  
Yu giggled, her phone tucked in her lap as she texted with her friend. She could imagine Shar running over to the coffee shop now in hopes of meeting someone just as good looking through the pen pal system.   
  
UNLIKELY.   
  
She was damn lucky Jihyun turned out to be like.. The hottest guy she’d even seen. Even now, as he drove them out of the city and into nature, he looked like the kind of guy you would see in a car commercial. At some point she would have to ask him if he ever did model… maybe that’s why he was into photography!   
  
Jihyun took a quick peek over to Yu, smiling when their eyes connected before he went back to looking out to the road. “What’s so funny?”   
  
“My friend thinks you're hot,” Yu said, so nonchalant.   
  
He laughed, his hands squeezing the wheel a little tighter before going back to a normal loose grip. “Does she now?”   
  
“Mhm,” She hummed, her thumbs filling the small silence as she tapped away to reply.   
  
“And.. what do you think?” He looked shy, not even aware of the effect he most likely had on any living person.   
  
Yu’s thumbs paused, hovering mid air as she chewed over a reply in her mind. How should she approach this? Tell him he’s cute? Good looking?   
  
“I fucking agree, you’re hot as fuck,” She replied, eyes wide with horror from her own answer. It slipped out, completely outside of her own control. And now things were bound to be awkward.   
  
Jihyun snorted, and the grin that replaced his sweet smile was worth the embarrassment she felt at giving such an honest answer. “Good to know.”   
  
“And... what do you think of me?” Yu asked as the car slowed at a yellow light, coming to a complete stop before he gave her his full attention.   
  
Jihyun smirked, his eyes teasing her before he even gave her a reply. “I think you’re also, ‘ _hot as fuck_ .’”   
  
Yu just stared back, saying nothing, not believing that she heard him correctly. There was no way she was actually his type, right? Not a chance.   
  
“Seriously?” She questioned, narrowing her eyes at the photographer.   
  
“Mhm,” He hummed back, eyes back to the road as the light turned green and they moved forward. “When I first saw you, I thought you were an angel and that I must have died on my way to the coffee shop.”   
  
“No way.”   
  
“Way,” Jihyun chuckled and glanced over to Yu. “Then.. _you walked right past me_ .”   
  
Yu laughed, her hands coming up to cover her face, “You looked like a guy straight out of a magazine. Leaning on his car and advertising the newest model of Volvo or something. Hell even now, I feel like I should be filming you.”   
  
“You’re welcome to,” Jihyun said with a smile. And Yu was half tempted to take him up on that.   
  
“Maybe next time,” she replied and finally took her gaze off of Jihyun. She felt like if she kept staring at him the way that she was he might start to get creeped out. And they still had a few a while to go.   
  
This was going to be a long drive.   
  
  
~~~~   
  
_(Jihyun POV late morning)_   
  
At some point during their drive Yu dozed off, and Jihyun was just blown away by how cute she was. She curled up with his jacket, wrapping it around herself and cuddling with the sleeve. She even mumbled a little bit in her sleep, nothing that Jihyun could really understand. The only thing he caught was her asking him to turn up the heat, which he just turned on the seat warmer for her, and that seemed to work.   
  
The drive leading up to the orchard was long and a little bumpy, the dust kicking up from the car’s tires and covering his car as they made their way through the large farm land. Jihyun didn’t mind it, he would just get his car washed at Jumin’s vineyard, he’s sure one of the staff members would do it for him without him having to ask anyway.   
  
“Yu,” He whispered and reached across the center of the car to carefully shake her shoulder. “We’re almost there.”   
  
“Huh?” She blinked a few times, her eyes sleepy and one side of her face smushed into the side of her seat.   
  
“Look,” Jihyun gestured forward, just as they began to drive through rows and rows of trees leading up to the farm house. “This is my favorite part,” He said quietly and slowed the car a bit, letting the windows roll down to let in the fresh air. He would just drive slowly enough to avoid letting any dust in.   
  
It was the part he looked forward to the most whenever he would come up here with Jumin. Driving down the old dirt road, surrounded by tall apple trees, the crisp fresh smell of the fruit as they made their way through. One day he would have to come take a photo of it, before anyone else got there.   
  
He looked over to Yu, she was sitting up and smiling at the apple trees that they passed. Amazement in her eyes just by the sheer amount of trees there were. “There are some people already picking apples,” She pointed deeper into the orchard, where Jihyun couldn’t see but he nodded anyway.   
  
“It’s still early too,” He replied. “Hopefully it stays calm for a little longer and doesn’t fill up with too many other people.”   
  
They pulled into a parking spot between two other cars, parking in the grass that was painted with white spray paint to indicate where one should leave their car. They left their bags in the car, Jihyun making sure to grab his camera before they walked together to the farm house.   
  
“So, we go and grab a basket from the farm owner,” Jihyun explained. “We have an hour to pick as many apples as we want and then we pay for the basket based on weight.”   
  
“That sounds kind of expensive,” Yu mumbled. “Doesn’t it?”   
  
Jihyun shrugged, “Maybe a little, but they’ll be better than any apples you find in the city. So, it’s worth it.”   
  
The two walked into the building, getting their apple picking basket and made their way out to the orchard. Jihyun followed after Yu, smiling to himself as he watched her point up to the trees and saying which apples she wanted.   
  
“This makes me want to try making an apple pie,” She said as she climbed up yet another ladder, Jihyun standing at the bottom to hold it in place as she made her way up. He used one hand to reach for his camera, snapping a few candid shots of her as she inspected each apple. Fuck, she was just too damn cute.   
  
“Can you bake?” Jihyun asked as he still stared into the viewfinder, finally catching Yu’s gaze as she looked down at him and laughed before clicking her tongue at him. He grinned back and took a few more photos as she stuck her tongue out at him.   
  
“Not really?” She giggled and began her climb down, Jihyun offering a hand as she neared the bottom and helped her to solid ground. “My apartment doesn’t even have an oven.”   
  
Yu placed her apples into their basket, it was already getting close to full from the amount that they picked. It was an unspoken agreement that Jihyun would carry it for her, which he was more than happy to do.   
  
“You could use mine?” Jihyun offered as he grabbed the basket and followed after his date once again. He couldn’t stop smiling as he watched her roam around the trees, staring up and judging each tree for which one would have the best fruit.   
  
She spun around, her smile bright and excited, “I would love that!”   
  
Jihyun took another photo of her, nearly dropping the basket in the process. Honestly, he would feed all of these apples to Luciel if it meant he got to see Yu’s smile every time she got excited like this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://rakkimiruku.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/rakkimiruku)


	8. Day Six (Afternoon)

“We.. may have picked too many,” Yu said with a nervous laugh, her eyes wide at the weight and price listed from their basket.    
  
Jihyun chuckled but handed his card over to the farmer anyway, “It’s alright, they’ll last a while. Whatever ones we don’t use for your pie you could take to call for lunch.”    
  
“If you’re sure…”    
  
He nodded and grabbed their bag of apples, it was a bit heavy, overkill really. But Jihyun couldn’t get himself to stop Yu as she kept picking more apples. She was so adorable, and he wasn’t about to put a stop to that. It was only when she noticed some of their apples were falling out of the basket that she called it quits. Jihyun’s arm would probably be sore the next day from carrying it for so long, but that's alright. An even exchange for the amount of photos he got of Yu.    
  
“Let’s put this in the car and then we’ll get some coffee?” Jihyun suggested.    
  
Yu nodded eagerly, “Yes! I feel like I need a gallon of coffee to stay awake any longer.”    
  
With the apples packed safely in the car, they walked to another part of the farm, an area where they offered snacks and drinks to the guests that visited. Some people wouldn’t even do the apple picking, choosing instead to purchase pre-picked fruit, doughnuts, coffee, pies, and so on.    
  
“Holy shit,” Yu sighed, her steps slowing, nose pointed upwards as she sniffed the air. Jihyun thought he might break from how cute she was. His hand twitched for his camera, but she already went back to a normal stance. “What smells  _ so _ good?!”    
  
“The apple cider doughnuts,” Jihyun answered with a grin and placed his hand at the small of Yu’s back, leading her into a different direction and away from their much needed caffeine stand. “We’ll get the doughnuts first, before a line forms.”    
  
Doughnut and large coffees in hand, they sat together at an empty table, Jihyun delighted with himself as he watched Yu nibble on the treat.    
  
“These are delicious!” She exclaimed between bites, already finishing two of them before grabbing for a third. Jihyun only bought four, two for himself and two for Yu.    
  
Would it be too weird to go buy her another dozen?    
  
Jihyun just sipped on his coffee, an elbow up on the table with his head resting in his palm, positively giddy as he watched Yu get started on the fourth doughnut. “Thanks for coming with me today, Yu.”    
  
Yu grinned back, cheeks full and puffy with her breakfast, “Thanks for inviting me! I haven’t had this much fun in a long time.”    
  
“Me either, I haven’t been out here since before I got married.”    
  
“ _ What _ ?” Yu was mid bite, her eyes wide with shock, jaw hanging open with a couple crumbs on her bottom lip.    
  
“ _ Oh _ ,” Jihyun waved his hands in front of himself. How could he just blurt it out like that?! Fuck, he was going to scare her away already. He needed to fix this! “No, no, no, she’s dead!”    
  
And that didn’t help. Yu’s eyes filled with even more shock, her doughnut falling to her plate in surprise.    
  
“She killed herself!” He was just digging a deeper grave for himself. Jihyun dropped his head to the table, his hands covering over the top of his head, groaning at himself for blurting all that out already. He would give his car keys to her, let her drive away and out of his life for being so overbearing. What the hell was wrong with him?    
  
He flinched as he felt a hand brush though his hair, his head darting up to look up at Yu. She was smiling, that sweet kind of smile that was filled with understanding and love. The kind of smile that Jihyun hasn’t seen in years, the kind that had his heart pounding with the need to make this woman his.    
  
“It’s okay,” She whispered, her hand swiping down to his cheek and giving it a small pinch. “We can talk about it if you want, this didn’t ruin our date.” She paused, her hand retreated to pick up her doughnut again, taking a bite before speaking again. “I promise.”    
  
Jihyun sighed, his hands tucking under his chin as he kept his head on the table and watched Yu with a small but thankful smile, “Thank you.”    
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
**(Story from Jihyun - TRIGGER WARNING: SUCIDE & CHEATING)**   
  
“I didn’t try hard enough for her,” Jihyun explained to Yu, his hands tracing up and down over his coffee cup. It was probably too soon for all of his, too soon to dump all of his on Yu. On the first date for fucks sake, but she reached over and grabbed his hand, giving him an encouraging squeeze.   
  
Rika killed herself four years ago.    
  
In 2013 they were married, both of them too young to be married, too naive to the toll that it would take on their relationship. Jihyun thought that he could make her happy, prove to her that love was real, and that he was prepared to spend the rest of his life with her.    
  
They spent their honeymoon in Paris, and Jihyun thought that everything was perfect, that Rika was truly happy for the first time in her life. He thought that he finally made her happy. They would wake early in the morning and roam the city, flaunting their love in the one place on Earth that was made just for them.    
  
It wasn’t until 2016 that Jihyun learned how wrong he was.    
  
Rika had become distant, sometimes leaving the city for days at the time without bothering to reply to him. Jihyun assumed that she just needed space, that maybe he had been smothering her, pushing her away with how much he tried to show that he cared.    
  
Then, he found another man’s watch in her car. She assured him it was his own. But any watch he’d ever owned was a gift from Jumin; he confirmed that it wasn’t one that he purchased for him.    
  
Jihyun convinced himself that it was his fault, that the love he gave her wasn’t enough. That he forced her to search for love from other men because of it.    
  
They tried consoling. It didn’t work.    
  
Rika started drinking. She stopped going to their therapy sessions. The days she was gone grew into weeks, she wouldn’t answer his calls or reply to his texts.    
  
“I chose to travel and... ignored her needs. I wasn’t there for her,” Jihyun sighed and looked down to the table, seeing Yu’s hand still placed in his own, refusing to pull away as he continued.    
  
“Her cousin was the one to find her, she had hung herself... It’s been four years but.. I still find myself wondering how I could have helped her.”    
  
“Jihyun,” Yu began, her free hand coming up to touch the side of Jihyun’s face. He leaned into it without question. “None of that was your fault, you did everything you could. You know that, right?”    
  
He nodded and let out a small sigh, “I know. It’s taken me a long time to accept that.” Jihyun chuckled, one that was mostly just nerves but trying to lighten the mood, “Thanks for listening to all that, I’m sorry I ruined our date.” 

  
Yu let out a small laugh of her own, rolling her eyes and standing from the table. “I told you this didn’t ruin our date,” She teased and leaned over to flick Jihyun on his forehead. “Besides, we still have the rest of the day to spend together. This date is far from over.”    
  
Jihyun grinned and stood along with her, their hands lacing together as they walked back to his car. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://rakkimiruku.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/rakkimiruku)


	9. Day Six (Evening)

Jihyun hadn’t realized that Jumin sent his staff home for the weekend, giving himself and Yu the entire vineyard to themselves. There were meals in the fridge, with directions from the chef on how to reheat it.    
  
He wasn’t sure he was ready to be alone with her already, completely and utterly alone.    
  
After they wandered around the vineyard, Jihyun giving Yu a short tour and filling the air with memories and stories of the time he spent there, Yu decided she wanted to have a shower. And so he was lounging in the main sitting area, a fire roaring in the fireplace, making the room toasty and comforting. He hated to admit it, but he was actually feeling a bit exhausted after being out all day.    
  
Jihyun sat on the couch in front of the fire, his feet kicked up on the coffee table, letting the flames warm his feet from a safe distance while he sipped on a mug of hot chocolate. While he waited for Yu to return, he went into the RFA messenger, hoping to chat a bit before he tucked in for the night.    
  
  
  
[Jumin]    
Help yourself to the wine if you’d like.    
  
[Zen]    
-.-’’’’’’’’   
He doesn’t drink anymore!    
Encouraging him to drink again???    
I thought you were supposed to be his best friend??    
  
[Jumin]   
Perhaps Yu would like to drink.    
  
[Zen]   
Oh sure…    
Get her drunk in a stranger’s home with no one nearby to save her…    
What is wrong with you?!    
  
[Jumin]    
What’s wrong with me?    
Are you suggesting V would take advantage of her?    
  
[707]    
LOL UH OH    
  
[Zen]    
NO   
OMG    
You’re such an ass   
Seriously -.-”   
  
[707]   
V is an unknown perv!   
  
[Jihyun]    
:l    
We won’t be drinking anything.    
Just hot chocolate.    
  
[707]    
Why are you still in the messenger????    
Shouldn’t you be with Yu???    
  
[Jihyun]    
She’s taking a shower.    
  
[Zen]   
EH?!   
WHAT?!    
  
[707]   
AHHHHH   
HELLO?!    
911?!   
V IS GETTING LAIDDDDDDD   
  
[Zen]    
WHAT    
WHAT   
WHAT   
!!!!!!!!!!   
  
[ZEN]   
Did you bring condoms?!    
YOU NEED TO BE SAFE    
  
[707]   
NO THE RFA NEEDS A BABY   
DON’T USE A CONDOM!!!    
  
[Jumin]    
Seven, stop it.    
V, use a condom.    
  
[Jihyun]   
It’s not like that!    
  
[707]   
DO YOU REMEMBER HOW TO HAVE SEX?!    
  
[Zen]   
Of course he does!    
…..   
Right?    
  
[Jihyun]   
………………………..   
  
[707]    
EXPOSE PENIS AND INSERT INTO ASSHOLE    
  
[Jumin]   
Anal on the first date?    
Hmm..    
  
[Jihyun]   
Omg. Please stop.    
  
[Zen]   
She IS American..    
  
[Jihyun]   
……   
WHAT   
  
[707]   
ZEN!!!   
OMG    
LOLOLOL!!!!!!!    
WHAT?!   
WTF IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!    
  
[Zen]    
They?!    
WHAT?!    
THEY?!   
ALL THE AMERICANS I’VE SLEPT WITH HAVE DONE ANAL!    
  
[707]   
??!!?!   
WHAT   
  
[Jumin]   
Ah..    
I’m..    
I have no words.    
  
[Zen]   
DON’T TURN THIS ON ME!   
IT’S NORMAL!    
  
[Jumin]   
It’s not very common.    
  
[707]    
LOL YEA   
NOT REALLY    
  
[Zen]   
It’s normal!!!!   
  
_ [Jaehee has entered the chat.]  _   
  
[Jaehee]   
OH.   
Oh my.    
  
_ [Jaehee has left the chat.]  _   
  
[Zen]   
Jaehee no!!!!   
COME BACK!!    
  
[707]   
Lololololololololol   
  
[Jumin]   
I guess she doesn’t like anal.    
  
[707]   
LOL   
  
[Zen]   
YOU CAN’T JUST SAY THAT!!!    
  
[Jihyun]   
Stop   
Stop   
Stop   
Stop   
Stop   
  
[707]   
Go   
Go   
Go   
Go   
Go   
Goooooooooooooo!!!!    
  
[Jihyun]   
>:(    
NO MORE!    
  
[Jumin]   
Yes, that’s enough.    
V needs to focus on his date.    
  
[707]   
And on getting laid!    
:D!!!!    
  
[Jihyun]   
:l    
  
[Jihyun has left the chat]    
  
  
Jihyun dropped his head into his hands, the heat on his cheeks not caused by the fireplace. How could they talk about sex so casually like that?! It’s been years for him, Rika stopped sleeping with him shortly after they were married, telling him that she didn’t feel like it. He wasn’t one to have casual sex, he needed to have a relationship with the person.    
  
Or.. at least the promise of a relationship.    
  
“Are you okay?” Yu walked into the sitting room, grabbing Jihyun’s attention and forcing him to take his head out of his hands.    
  
“Yu,” Jihyun breathed out, the heat on his cheeks turning into a wild fire just from the sight of her. His eyes trailed up and down her form, mentally cursing at the thin towel wrapped around her body. “W-,” He bit his bottom lip, trying to steady his voice, it was too difficult when she was standing there practically naked. “Why are you only wearing a towel?”    
  
She tilted her head at him, shaking her head with a sweet smile that made her seem far too innocent. “I figured we’d go to bed soon? So-”    
  
Jihyun was standing up before she could even finish, running at hand through his hair and turning his back to her, embarrassed at himself for all the thoughts running through his mind. How he wanted to rip that towel away from her and urge her down in front of the fireplace, make love to her right then and there, fill her with everything he had, flood her with this overwhelming feeling of a new love that he held for her.    
  
“What’s wrong?” She was standing closer to him, close enough that she reached out to touch his shoulder, giving it a small squeeze.    
  
Jihyun was close to whining from the contact, clenching his eyes shut and willing himself to keep facing forward and not give in to the temptations standing right behind him. “You’re almost naked,” He whispers and shuddered as Yu’s hand traced down his arm slowly only to stop at his bicep.    
  
“I know,” She whispered back.    
  
Jihyun was breathing deeply, his hands turning into fists as he heard a quiet thud behind him. “Oh, god, Yu,” Jihyun opened his eyes, staring out to nothing, one of his hands coming up to rake through his hair. “Did you just do what I think you did?”    
  
“Mhm,” She hummed, her arms wrapping around him, and pressing herself against his back. “Will you let me take care of you, Jihyun?”    
  
He was nodding outside of his control, gulping and closing his eyes tightly again. Jihyun was nervous. So fucking nervous. “Yes,” His voice was shaky, but positive on his decision.    
  
Yu rested her head between his shoulder blades, getting onto her tippy toes to leave a small kiss on the back of his neck. “Follow me.”    
  
Jihyun turned around, still in Yu’s embrace, and leaned forward to capture her lips for the first time. Yu’s lips were soft, softer than he could have ever imagined, and he knew that he was prepared to give himself over to her, body and soul just from one kiss. His hands traced down her hips, moaning at the feeling of her soft skin beneath his fingertips as he moved to cup her ass. It was too early to call this love, too early to say if they would be together forever, but Jihyun wanted exactly that. He wanted Yu to be his for the rest of his life, forget his past, and only move forward to the future. A future with Yu and her perfect sweet delicious lips.    
  
  
  
~~~   
  
Jihyun laid on his back, clothes removed, and with Yu straddled on top of him. Their lips were connected for what felt like the millionth time, each kiss even better than the last. Her tongue traced over his lips, easing into his mouth and teasing him with each swipe. Jihyun could taste himself on her, already having blown a load into her waiting mouth about twenty minutes ago.    
  
“Yu,” Jihyun moaned when she pulled away, her mouth trailing down his neck and sucking marks into his milky skin. Her touch felt like fire, burning his skin and scaring it beneath the surface, marking him as hers and no one else's.    
  
He flinched as a condom was rolled over his dick, still sensitive from cumming not long ago. Yu was ruthless as she pumped his length, ensuring the condom was on him properly.    
  
Then she was mounting him.    
  
“Oh,  _ fuck _ ,” Jihyun threw his head back, gasping as Yu slid down on him slowly, taking his entire length without letting up. He wouldn’t last long, even with the blow job in the begining. This was too good, too perfect, too sweet, too  _ loving _ , and he would be done soon.    
  
Jihyun grabbed onto Yu’s hips, holding her down and refusing to let her move, his cock twitching inside her as he held himself back. She was so fucking tight, so fucking hot, her pussy embracing him in a way he’d never felt before. “W-wait,” He begged, grunting as she adjusted herself to be more comfortable. Fuck, he really didn’t want to cum yet.    
  
Yu placed her hands on his chest, her cheeks absolutely flushed with need, holding still for Jihyun’s sake, but her eyes positively begging for her to be able to move.    
  
“I’m not going to last,” Jihyun groaned out, one of his hands releasing her side so that he could throw his arm over his face in shame. “It feels too fucking good,” He whined.    
  
“It’s okay,” Yu assured him and leaned forward to kiss him again, grabbing his arm and placing his hand back on her hip. “I won’t either,” She admitted and bit her lip. “It’s been a long time for me too.”    
  
Jihyun nodded, took a deep breath, and rolled his hips up and into Yu.    
  
“Jihyun,” Yu’s moan was beautiful, a sound he never wanted to forget, a sound that he would memrise and listen to over and over again.    
  
His grip on her hips tightened, Yu rocking with him as he thrusted up and into that tight heat. Yu squeezed around him, his thrusts becoming erratic as he neared his release.    
  
“Oh, God,” He groaned and held her down tightly, sitting up and wrapping his arms around her, their lips connecting again as he flipped them over. Yu was so fucking beautiful above him, but laying under him, her nails dipping into his back as he thrusted into her was an image worthy of his own personal worship.    
  
Yu’s legs wrapped around him, letting Jihyun fuck into her even deeper, both of them moaning as they let loose; uncaring to the rest of the world as they came together.    
  
Jihyun was panting, his hips slowly pumping into Yu as he chased his orgasam, his head hanging above her, exhausted; but so fucking satifised. Her hands came up to brush through his hair before pulling him down for another kiss.    
  
She was so fucking sweet, absoutely addicting, and Jihyun was a total goner.    
  
  
~~~   
  
Epilogue    
  
Jihyun glanced up from his laptop, looking over to Yu in the kitchen. She was on her third attempt of making a pie crust, and it was not going well. He chuckled to himself and continued to edit their photos from the trip to the orchard a few weeks ago……. And some that were taken in the late hours they spent in the vineyard master bedroom. He sent money to Jumin the next day to replace the bedding.    
  
“How’s it going?” He asked and placed his laptop aside, choosing to go into the kitchen and try to assist his lovely new girlfriend.    
  
“Like shit,” Yu huffed and smacked her rolling pin into the over kneaded pie dough. A bowl of peeled and cut apples sat next to her, ones that they bought together the night before. Since they never made pies with the last ones they got, Yu wanted to attempt it now. But.. “I give up.”    
  
Jihyun stood behind her, his arms wrapping around her waist, and gave her a kiss on her cheek. He didn’t tell her that her face was covered in flour, or that he’d already taken over a dozen photos of her looking so cute in her apron and covered in powder. “Let’s try something else,” He mumbled and grabbed the dough, tossing it into the trash with no protest from Yu.    
  
“What did you want to try?” Yu spun around, looping her arms around Jihyun’s neck and pulling him down for a kiss.    
  
“Hmm,” Jihyun hummed into their kiss, sighing into her kiss like a love struck teenager. “An apple cobbler?” He mumbled against Yu’s lips, kissing her again. He could never get enough of her.    
  
Yu pulled back, grinning up at Jihyun, “You’re a genius.”    
  
Jihyun chuckled, giving her a quick peck to her lips, “ _ Or _ , we could go to the cafe and buy a pie there.”    
  
“Even better,” Yu was beaming, already ripping her apron off and running for the front door.    
  
“You should wash your face first,” Jihyun sung out and watched as his girlfriend checked her reflection in one of his mirrors. Yu gasped and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind herself, but he could still hear her laughter over the running water.    
  
This must be what an actual relationship felt like. And.. maybe what real love felt like.    
  
Jihyun could get used to this.    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, fucking on the first date. IDK man, I wouldn't be able to hold back, alright? ^^;;;  
> Anywho, hope you enjoyed the read if you made it this far! Thank you for reading! 
> 
> [Tumblr](https://rakkimiruku.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/rakkimiruku)

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://rakkimiruku.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/rakkimiruku)


End file.
